


The Son of Tartarus and Rhea: Prologue

by ohpleaseiwillendyou



Series: The Son of Tartarus and Rhea [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Evil Percy, F/F, F/M, Fem Poseidon, Her name is Poseida, Other, Poseida, i don't really know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaseiwillendyou/pseuds/ohpleaseiwillendyou
Summary: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, so talk to him. I just own most of Poseida and her storyline.An unexpected change of history changed many things. Rhea was forced to make a deal with a certain immortal in exchange for one of her loved ones, but someone else intervened, causing everything she did to go to waste. Now, the primordial has two pawns, so how will that go with the beginning of the gods?Fem Poseidon/Sally
Relationships: Kronos/Rhea (Percy Jackson), Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Poseidon & his siblings
Series: The Son of Tartarus and Rhea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930318
Kudos: 4





	1. Poseida Character Profile

Name: Poseida

Deity/Species: Goddess

Roman Form: Neptune (male)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship: Amphitrite (Married), Sally Jackson, and others

Parents: Kronos (Father), Rhea (Mother)

Brothers: Zeus (Younger), Hades (Older)

Sisters: Hera, Demeter, Hestia (all older)

Titles: The goddess of the sea, earthquakes, storms, hurricanes, water, liquids, and many other things

Weapon: Trident or Scythe

Hair Color: Jet-Black

Eye Color: Sea-Green

Height: 5'9"

Appearance: Poseida usually wears jeans and a hiwaian shirt with various prints that she somehow manages to pull off. Her long black hair is up in a ponytail braid all the time and don't bother to ask her to take it down, it would never happen at all. When annoyed or angry, her eyes turn to hurricanes and if you caught her eye and she is mad at you at that time, you will feel like you are in the middle of one. She has a scar on her right cheek, a few inches under her eye that she gained from a giant's battle axe.

Personality: She is a really laid back person that doesn't really show any emotions but bored or not paying attention. She insults everyone (but Hestia, because she's Hestia) and the more she goes out of her way to insult you, the more she likes you. It's hard to really anger her. Her rumored 'temper' (started by Athena and then proven by many accounts) is just her being really annoyed, her actual anger can and will destroy the planet


	2. #1: The Devil Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their child is born and the roller coaster that is Greek Mythology starts. Kronos is a horrible father and never should be near children ever.

Rhea looked at her new daughter with kindness and joy. Her daughter giggled and smiled happily. If only she could keep this moment forever, but her husband would probably find a loophole in his promise to her.

"M'lady, may I let your husband in, he is demanding it."

"Soon. Tell him I am resting."

"Yes M'lady." Rhea tried to come up with a plan to help her, because even if she made her husband promise to not eat her, he probably had many loopholes. She was distracted as her daughter giggled at her and reached for her hair.

Rhea cooed at her and gave the girl her blessing, hopefully that would help her on her journey that she would be on.

"Where is she?" Her husband threw open the doors, causing some debris to fall and Rhea having to shield her baby.

"Hello my wife." Kronos's golden eyes grew soft as he looked at his wife. "Is that our?"

"Daughter, yes" Her voice was cold as she clutched the newborn, but not too tight to suffocate her. Much to Rhea's pure amusement, the girl glared at her father with a cold enough glare to make him go absolute zero.

"I was planning on actually raising her for once, but she did this, so" Kronos's tone was barely warmer than her glare as he reached for the bundle in his wife's hands.

Their daughter apparently didn't like his ice cold hands because she squirmed and grew in size and age, growing to a pre-teen.

"Hey!" She gave his husband a great chase.

Kronos was not happy his wife kept him from their daughter for so long. He can keep promises. Somewhat, well he was until the devil decided to glare at him and give him a chase.

"Come back here!" What was her name again? Rhea nor the midwife told him, so he was going to name her the Devil. The devil laughed at him and continued. They went on for hours until his daughter finally got tired and stopped near a cliff. Then climbing was an option, but Kronos managed to grab her ankle before she could get away.

"Kronos, put her down!" His wife raged behind them. Making a quick decision, Kronos threw the girl into the chasm near them, not knowing where it went at all and then ran for his life. He may be king, but Rhea was a worthy queen.

"No!" Rhea kneeled by the place her foolish husband threw their daughter. Why could he be sensible? He was a great king until he disappeared for the night and became paranoid to the depths of his soul. What could have happened in one night to shake him so much? Even the most dense of Titans knew that he had changed majorly and wanted to know why, but he was as dense and a brick wall and no one could get the answer from him.

m as she easily turned while Kronos narrowly missed the wall.

They went on for hours until his daughter finally got tired and stopped near a cliff. Then climbing was an option, but Kronos managed to grab her ankle before she could get away.

"Kronos, put her down!" His wife raged behind them. Making a quick decision, Kronos threw the girl into the chasm near them, not knowing where it went at all and then ran for his life. He may be king, but Rhea was a worthy queen.

"No!" Rhea kneeled by the place her foolish husband threw their daughter. Why could he be sensible? He was a great king until he disappeared for the night and became paranoid to the depths of his soul. What could have happened in one night to shake him so much? Even the most dense of Titans knew that he had changed majorly and wanted to know why, but he was as dense and a brick wall and no one could get the answer from him.

On closer inspection of the geography, she realised in horror that her daughter had been thrown into the only place to Tartarus.

Oh, Kronos was going to get it. Rhea got up and gave to the chase her husband set, she set her lions ahead to help. Kronos was going to learn to not do that ever again.


	3. #2: The Possessed Girl From Afar

After preparing everything and making sure her Husband would not interfere, Rhea stood at the edge of the same chasm her daughter was thrown off of.

"Lord Tartarus! I wish to speak to you!" She sat there and started to rethink this whole idea before finally the being rose.

"What?" He was annoyed that such an unimportant figure as a Titan called for him. She was very beautiful though, very, very beautiful.

"Lord Tartarus, I wish for a favor please." She stood tall despite such an important figure standing in front of her.

"And what would that be?"

"In exchange for my daughter, you may ask for anything?" The pesky girl? She was strong, very strong. He was planning on breaking her and using her as a soldier for him and the monsters there. They could use someone with such strength and battle strategy. But, he could not fulfill his side of the deal, and this is a good opportunity to get another thing he wanted...

"Fine." Rhea let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "We meet in a week and then I'll tell you what I wish for your pesky daughter. Only after you fulfill my wish do you get her though."

"Swear" So this is where the girl gets her attitude.

"Swear? Why?"

"Swear on the River Styx that you will keep your promise and end of the deal. Then I will swear for my end" Covering her bases for sure. He was trapped. In order for this all to work out better in the end, he would have to swear. Eh, the girl will come back to him sooner or later.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will bring you your daughter after you fulfil my wish."

"I swear on the River Styx that I will fulfill your wish for my daughter." No matter what it took.

"Goodbye pesky immortal."

\------------A While Later----------

Rhea presented her new son to his father, hoping that he would be safe too. She hated this was the price, but she already swore and wanted her daughter back. She could fix everything again.

"What is his name?" Did Tartarus sound soft?

"Perseus"

"The Destroyer, a fitting name. Now, you will see your daughter again when you go back to your home." Rhea got up shakily and bowed in thanks.

"Mom?" Her daughter ran in, her green eyes shining with worry, surprise, and disbelief all at once.

"Hello my daughter" She ran into the room, her clothes torn and barely holding together. Scars and cuts were still bleeding and Rhea would not be surprised if they were infected, judging by the dirt all over her.

Green eyes stripped from innocence stared at her as the younger smiled, lighting them up amazingly, like light turning on in a room in the brightest way possible. Inchor, the blood of the immortals, ran down her arms, legs, and torso and stained the clothes that hid the necessary parts of her.

"I'm home right?" She tilted her head slightly, looking very confused and lost. "Or is this another nightmare?" She looked hollow and defeated, her eyes losing their spark and her posture defeated and she looked like she just wanted to rest and nothing else. Then her posture changed her eyes widened as she backed away, ready to bolt. Rhea just managed to tackle her into a hug before she left. The traumatized goddess stood there tense in her arms, everything in her locked in seemingly disbelief before finally realizing she was home.

"Primordibles, I'm home" She whispered in a broken voice. "I'm actually here, the monsters were right, it is nice to feel the sun" She looked up in wonder, a childlike innocence painted on her face as she soaked in the thing she should have grown up with had Kronos not been a horrible father.

"Also, what is my name anyway? An empousa named Kelli kept asking me that, but I had no answer. What is it?" Her green eyes turned back to Rhea in the cutest way.

"Nobody told you?" Rhea was sure one of them knew.

"They called me the Possessed Girl From Afar, but that may just be because..." She didn't elaborate.

"Your name is Poseida*"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Poseida means Possessed


	4. #3: The Beginning of Freedom Above

Kronos blinked when he saw his wife and a raven-haired girl walking in the palace. They both looked scruffy and tired, but were smiling at a joke. Wait, he remembers those features.

"The Devil is back?" He ignored the servants as he sat on his throne.

"He's my Father? You said you had good tastes" The devil said.

"I do." Rhea gave her an unimpressed look and turned back to Kronos. "Her name is Poseida, if you ever bothered to ask."

"I didn't" Poseida snorted at something, her hands in her pockets. Kronos was starting to like her even less now, but he couldn't do anything to her, he did not want to be ripped to pieces again thank you very much.

"I know, now let's get Poseida cleaned up and then family dinner. Okay?" She wasn't really asking, Kronos could tell from her eyes.

"Why?" Poseida apparently didn't see it or have any preservation instinct.

"Because we must catch up on lost time"

"Can we do it when it's dark, the sun hurts my eyes" She rubbed them absentmindedly.

"Sure, we will do it in the inside dining room."

"You have more than one dining room?"

"You know what that is?" She was raised where there wasn't any sort of education.

"Of course, they weren't that mean, well after I earned their respect, but that is none of your business." She replied as a cheeky little brat.

"Come on. Kronos, clean up your attitude." She grabbed their daughter's hand, forgetting about Poseida's reflexes. Poseida reversed their grip and turned to where she had Rhea in a headlock from behind. Poseida didn't seem to realize she did it until after.

"Sorry!" She let go and backed a few paces.

"It's fine, let's go. Kronos, you better be there." She shot over her shoulder.

\----------------

It was a few years before Rhea trusted him and the devil enough to be out of the room for a few minutes. He let it happen a few times before she seemed satisfied. Then after that, he finally got rid of her for good.

"You two behave." His wife told him and his daughter threateningly.

"Fine mom" Poseida sighed. Rhea looked at him, seemingly finding her sarcastic answer enough, but when Kronos did it, he gets the glare of death.

"We will" Rhea didn't trust that, but she already promised her sister that she would come.

Finally! Kronos waited a good 10 minutes before he lunged at Poseida, determined to catch her off guard. After not being in danger for so long and no one was attacking her, her lightning fast instincts dulled and she was caught off guard.

"What do you want?" Her voice was low, like Rhea's when she was about to attack him.

"To do something that I will never regret [Dude, you just doomed yourself *facepalm that can me felt even in another dimension*]" He hauled her to the same exact chasm he did many years ago and threw her in, satisfied. He then tried to come up with a plan that didn't involve him being ripped to shreds again.


	5. #4: Poseida and Percy should really stop hanging around each other -Tartarus

Percy stood on the cliff with his sister and remembered the first time they met. It was short and awkward and neither of them knew what they were doing.

Flashback

Perseus walked behind his father as the ruler told him how they were going to rule the world [Seriously people, get original!].

"Then we will-" He was interrupted by someone falling on him.

"So we meet again" He could hear the panic in her voice as he studied her. She looked like him, human skin and nothing else, no mutations or animal parts.

"I thought you would be gone for good you meddling little girl!" His father bellowed. The girl's eyes widened and she ran, grabbing his arm in the process. They jumped off one of the many cliffs, the only thing saving them from falling to their deaths was Percy.

"Are you mad? Wait, everyone here is, but that's not my point. Who are you? Why did you bring us off that cliff? Lastly, why did you bring me?"

"I'm sooo sorry," She mocked, her long black hair falling sideways as the earth stabilized them once again. "I didn't mean to come back here." She looked at the chaos under them, her shoulder shaking slightly. "As for the questions, my name is Poseida, I panicked and you looked familiar and again, I was panicked. It's not everyday you get dragged into your worst nightmare again." She glared at the darkness, anger resurfacing.

It's not her fault her father is an idiot and hates her. Well, the last part is her fault, but whatever. She didn't ask for this at all, especially not to be back in a place like this now that she knew what the upper world looked and felt like. She missed the sun glaring at her back and giving her sunburns, wrestling her cousins in the grass of the fields and not having to look behind your back every second because you have a gut feeling something will happen if you don't.

"Woah, calm down" Percy stumbled as the earth beneath them shook. Poseida raised her eyebrow as the earth shook harder, the water in it rising and swirling around her.

"Who are you anyway? Why were you with Tartarus? Are you on his side or the monsters?" Percy felt himself start to suffocate when he looked into her anger-filled eyes without flinching. He tried to look away, but the hurricane in them kept him from doing so. He felt freezing water wrap around his body, like Kampe's wip when someone displeased her/when the Cyclops acted up.

"My name is Percy, he is my father, and I don't know?" He managed to get out. The water let him go and soaked back into the dry earth as Poseida narrowed her eyes, but Percy was released from the hurricane in her eyes. "Do you want to go back up? It's kinda awkward here" She shrugged and looked down. "I'm going to have to shift your center of gravity a few times." Without waiting for her response, he changed their center of gravity to the way they were standing.

Shifting your actual center of gravity was not fun at all. It felt worse than that one time Poseida fell into the River Styx during a battle. Now, that was definitely not fun at all.

"Ugh" She almost puked and steadied herself, reaching for the water around her to steady herself, thanking Chaos for the air to be really humid in the pit. It was the one and only time she was going to thank him instead of curse him and the fates, so don't go looking for more. She looked around where she fell and looked for the scythe she managed to grab as she was thrown and smirked at the hell she knew Kronos would pay. "Where is your father now?"

"Uh, good question, probably killing some monsters judging by how he looked when you fell on him. Where did you come from anyway?"

"The upper world. I'm guessing you're my little brother from mom's side. She was talking about a Perseus, and I'm guessing Percy is short for that?" He winced.

"Don't say my full name, it's reserved for people trying to kill me."

"Oh course it is" She looked around to see where she was. The heart, yay, that was always so fun to get out of. So much fun.

"And, you're my sister?"

"Don't look so disgusted"

"I'm not, you're just so weird."

"Says the one who can shift someone's center of gravity." Her stance reminded me of Kelli.

"And you fell from the roof!"

"Yeah, so we're both weird, that settles it?" She leaned on a wall and took out one of her knives.

"Where did you get that!?"

"So unobservant, and you think you can survive here?" She laughed, the sound on the edge of insanity that unnerved even the best of people. Percy looked a bit disturbed and backed a few feet away as Poseida hoisted herself up to sit on a ledge, leaving her feet dangling.

"I don't think I'm going to recover from that sound"

"Don't worry, nobody does. Now, let's stop being boring and walk away from this... place. Could you even call it a place?" She asked and got down, not a minute after she got up.

"Sure"

Flashback End

Poseida was awesome and fierce, never ever giving up to the enemy and protecting him with her life and more. He would never trade her for anyone. Often, Percy would wonder if they would ever go to the upper world. Poseida said it was awesome, but why had yet to find a way out.

Percy jumped when he heard his father shout his name in rage. Poseida winced next to him and gripped her scythe harder, ready to use it if necessary.

"Why do you keep on hanging out with her"

"Because she's my sister? Why else?"

"And you even talk back. That's it, you are not allowed free reign here and from now on, you will spend your time learning how to become my heir."

"You sound so much like a disney villain." Poseida muttered and Percy ignored her, used to the comments that made no sense at all. Tartarus took a minute to stare at her and then turned back to what he was doing.

"Come on" Poseida snickered sinisterly and stared at something, her eyes going dark.

"You really that's actually going to happen?" She asked, tossing her weapon between her hands and somehow made Tartarus feel small. He squared his shoulders and turned to face the nuisance.

"Yes, I am a primordial, you are mere Titans."

"And you're a mere speck of dust compared to the universe itself." She spread her senses past the planet's atmosphere and to the other planets. Percy did the same and felt the mass and gravity of the other planets as he smirked at his father.

"So? You are an even smaller speck"

"Big things come in small packages" She created an illusion on him and grabbed Percy. They climbed the cliffs for the thousandth time.

"How long do we have?" Percy put his own on him.

"With yours? A few hours" Percy cursed, that wasn't enough time to try and find a way out.

"Why are you cursing, that's enough time if you count to the millisecond" She climbed faster and decreased the gravity on herself to help her get up faster, Percy did the same.

"Let me guess, you know a way out?"

"Yeah, I've know ways out since I was first here"

"And you didn't tell me? Why?"

"Things" Now it was useless for him to try and get something out of her. She was as tightlipped as a wall when like this and tended to talk in confusing riddles that made Percy question if everything he knew about the basics of life was real (which was not fun, believe him).

"Where is it?"

"We climb all the cliffs and at the very top there is a small passage at the top we run across and then move the rock at the end of a tunnel across the clearing in the middle" That made no sense, but whatever, Percy trusted her.

Once doing exactly that (climbing 3 sets of cliffs, climb another small passage, then there was a big clearing with a tunnel angled up with a huge rock at the end, if you were wondering what Poseida said), they got to a bright place that looked blue before he shut his eyes.

"Welcome to the upper world" He could hear the smile in her voice then slight sadness at the end as she seemed to look at something. "You good?"

"Light hurts" She rolled her eyes and placed a hand over his eyes, her powers taking over and forcing his eyes to get used to the light faster. "Thanks, what's happening"

"I'm guessing a war? Someone's fighting my father, instant respect to them." Percy could agree with her, but was surprised someone gained her respect so quickly, but then again, Poseida hated her father more than she hated Tartarus.

"Are we going to help?"

She snorted, "Of course." And then ran off to join the side fighting the titans.


	6. #5: Zeus instantly loses Poseida's respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, violence and bloodbending. Please read at your own risk

Zeus looked at the other side in victory. They were winning (Zeus obviously had no idea about anything war-like) and the others were retreating with fear on their faces, obviously fearing his power over lightning (there is no hope for you Zeus). Hades pointed out two people running over, destruction laying in their wake as water and the earth fought the titans.

"Hey" The male... put a cap on his sword? What kind of weapon was that?

"Hello" Hestia smiled at the two.

"The name's Poseida" The female- Poseida- introduced herself.

"Hestia" The kind, brown-haired woman smiled and made Poseida feel an artificial warmth that she had yet to figure out if she liked or not. She probably did because it felt like when Percy took watch at the rare times they settled down and slept.

"Percy"

"Demeter" She had green eyes like herself, but they were forest green. She also had brown hair like her sister but it made her a little more intimidating rather than kind like Hestia. Poseida could deal with her.

"Hera" She looked kind, but cold, as if she was looking down at someone. Yeah, Poseida didn't like her at all, but liked the smaller male even less.

"Hades" He looked pale, like Iapetus and everyone underground. He seemed nice under his beady black eyes and towering figure. He would probably be her favorite (besides Percy. Hestia would be after him).

"The almighty Zeus" He showed off his muscles that always made the nymphs at the island swoon.

Poseida gave him her best unimpressed look and was tempted to freeze him forever. She knew Percy was having the same thoughts. If she could just... Percy pinched her before she could finish that thought.

"You have lost my respect." Percy had a feeling one of them would do that and honestly fully agreed with her.

"How are you even here again?" There he was. Time to annoy her father beyond the grave realm.

"Because I am not an idiot and can find my way out of a paper bag."

Hades watched Poseida and immediately thought she was going to get herself killed the first day there.

"Ugh, you tricked that bag and you know it!"

"You're just mad you can't get away from your own wife, believer of women-are-weaker-than-men" She had great insults though.

"Just give me back my scythe."

"And why should I?"

"Because it is mine."

"If it was yours, you should have kept it out of reach better." His eyes grew dark and everything started to slow down. Hades's limbs started to become jelly and he could barely breathe.

"Really?" Percy rolled his eyes and stepped up to meet her.

"I got it 'Sei" He told the raven-haired immortal. She raised her eyebrow but stepped back. "Who are you anyway?" Poseida facepalmed and muttered some things.

"I am the ruler of the Titans, Kronos"

"So an ego is inheritable, nice to know." Hades muffled a laugh.

"You!" Kronos threatened her with a finger. She just smirked and leaned back.

"So this is the famous annoying-person-who-thinks-he-rules-the-world when-he-can't-even-protect-his-petty-weapon, as my sister puts it." Percy loved how the titan's face turned the color of the phlegethon. "Anyway, to get everything all over with. I challenge you to a spar. It ends with a kill."

"Yes" He boosted.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

"Because idiocy runs in the family? Though Percy isn't related to father, but mother is his brother, so he still gets it." Poseida replied to Demeter.

"See yah sis" Percy kissed the top of her head and left to the newly made ring of titans.

"Okay, there is one rule, no powers. Everything else is fair game except someone filling in for you." Hestia sent out a calming aurora to Poseida after she saw her sister tense up.

"We're going to lose." Zeus said in despair.

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't know how to fight and I grew up sparring with the nymphs" Poseida's eyes flashed in anger, the ground rose and shook a bit before she reigned herself in.

"Do not test the waters in which you cannot swim Zeus." Zeus stepped back a bit at her glare and she turned back to where the two fighters were about to start.

Percy stood anxiously for the fight to start, sizing up his opponent. He seemed to favor his right side, a right sweep would leave that side open and give him a few strokes in the seconds of regaining his balance. It looked a bit promising, but his luck would probably hinder that.

And he was right. His luck really did hate him. He did exactly as he planned and went from there. Exactly 5 minutes later, his improvised plans didn't work when another titan used their powers to catch him off guard, which was okay because the rules were no powers for the two sparring.

He could see the anger rolling off Poseida at that before a stray weapon hit the small of his back. He collapsed at the force of Kronos's next blow to his neck. Then it was lights out for good.

Poseida was fuming when one of the titans hurt her brother when he was focusing on the fight. She couldn't really complain, because they were titans and titans loved to fight dirty, but still, that was her baby brother (Zeus the prick doesn't count.)

She rushed forward as Kronos and his brothers celebrated their victory. She held her brother as he fell unconscious and died. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but Kronos's sword was wicked in its own way.

The sword was created from a special fusion of metals that made immortals fade earlier than the two months of constant fatal things for them to fade. Poseida stroked his bloody hair as he died in her arms, crying and trying so hard not to let her anger out while he was dying.

(She and Percy were scared of each other and their own powers and Poseida did not want her brother to be scared in his last moments.)

After he did fade and his body stilled, hell broke loose. She held him in his arms and cried, letting everything out. She cried as the water swirled around her and attacked the titans and monsters. It moved gracefully through, killing mercilessly and quickly.

Kronos didn't have that kind of a fate. She reached deep into her soul and released the chest of the deepest darkest emotions she locked away so Percy could not see that part of her. Kronos's wounds exploded and inchor, the blood of the immortals, rushed out. It swirled and swirled around him and became its own hurricane of blood. Poseida gave into the raging emotions and the demons in her mind to destroy everyone and then you'll finally be safe. She fell into the darkness as the inchor choked her father.

Hades watched his new sister hug her brother tight before water just appeared out of thin air, not from the ocean, but thin air. He could feel bloodlust stalking just before the water, giving only milliseconds of warnings before the enemy fell. He gave himself a mental note as to not make his new sister, Poseida, her name was Poseida, mad. And that was under no circumstances.

Kronos watches as the same inchor from the wounds that he got from Percy wrapped around him in its own little horrifying hurricane of blood. He couldn't move, not just because of fear, but the air grew suffocatingly thick and he didn't even want to try and move.

He watched as Poseida's eyes turned fully green, her long black hair floating above her as her fear showed through the power of the oceans and blood. Kronos was soon choking on his own blood as it encased him in chains, slowly changing into wires to cut him into tiny little pieces. Hades watched as blood came out of Poseida's own mouth as she slumped back, the water turning even more vicious as it headed to the castle, getting into the cracks and expanding. What used to be unbreakable rock exploded to dust.

It took a bit, but things calmed down enough. But in that time, the earth split in two, creating a passage all the way down into Tartarus.

Hestia, after a few seconds, went over to the goddess and helped her wake up. The rest of them shifted around, and if they scooted back a few feet, then that was their problem.


	7. #6: The Aftermath and Age of the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning. It implies things that may trigger you, so please tread with caution. If you are triggered, please skip the part where it starts to talk about the Medusa incident until the line break after the one for that section (** will be surrounding the ones you should skip.) They don't go into detail, but might imply somethings, Please stay safe and heed my caution.

After the war and a funeral for Percy, the gods built Mount Olympus. The hundred-handed ones, Cyclops, and Poseida collected the materials with Poseida using the powers Percy gave her.*

The others helped construct the actual palace. Zeus wanted it high and mighty, but the others wanted it small and cozy, like an actual home that none of them really had. The compromised and Zeus got his bigger place while it was still homey (Hestia was great at making it like that and asking the titanesses who did fight to help her gather supplies. Zeus was made at her for conversing with those 'traitors' but he shut up when he got glares from Poseida and Hades, daring him to continue speaking.)

The nights were horrible though. The 4 that got swallowed weren't the best in their mental state and kept on dreaming of the darkness there. Poseida slept farther away so she didn't awake them with her screams (they still heard her) and Zeus was fine (lucky him).

"Hello everyone!" It was the day after they finally finished the marble castle. Zeus was being extra loud and annoying that morning because he was in a cheerful mood. He was lucky he had gotten any sleep within the last few months.

"Shut up, dunderhead." Poseida looked really tired as she stood in the camp grounds that they had made when the 6 had started.

"Why? We have finally completed-" He was cut off by Hades walking out of his tent and sending him a dark glare. "Okay. Now, let's move in to see my glorious new palace."

"The first chance I get, I will do two things, 1) knock Zeus out for years with something heavy, like a baseball bat, and 2) move away from him and his 'glorious' place and stay there." Hades and Demeter, who stood next to her agreed. Hera was fawning over their brother like he was her dream boy. Yuck. Hestia was smiling, but there was an edge to it.

The palace was homey with all the furs and warm lights, it made Poseida a bit sleepy, especially by Hestia's fire.

The rooms were comfortable. Hestia's was like mother's private room, warm colors and it felt safe, Demeter's was like a forest and she slept on a bed of grass and dirt (which is comfier than expected) and it felt open, unlike a room is. Hera's was colorful like a peacock, but everything was off and it was cooler, Hades was dark and much like underground, but it felt right. Hers was like the deep ocean, dark and calm but wonderful. Hades had commented that it really felt like he was underwater, Poseida personally liked how relaxing it felt with the dark blue color that was layered and got darker the closer to ground it got. Zeus's was cold and but out, it was off putting and set her on edge, like she was being watched all the time and didn't like it.

They settled with it though because it was now home.

\-------------------------

Then became the problem of managing the new world that they fought for. Zeus believed that men should be the only ones mainly in power and put that belief to heart. His siblings (minus Hera, because she is so love-sick that she was blind to everything. Oh how much hurt she would go through because of this), disagree but never really interfered because they had more important things to do.

Zeus was going to make himself ruler of everything, to Poseida's amusement and encouragement. She wanted his ego to suffer as he broke down at the sheer force of paperwork and responsibility that he would have to go through with this decision. Call her a bad sister all you like, it was true and she was going to enjoy it no matter what.

"I think we should warn him," Hades told her as Zeus was doing things.

"And lose my source of entertainment? No way"

"He is our brother."

"Our very annoying brother that needs to be knocked down a few million pegs, and this is the way to do it."

"We could become rulers of the underworld and sea, as we both are there most of the time. Also, it is more time away from his ego." That was reasonable, curse her brother for making her agree.

"Fine." She walked up to Zeus and took the pack of paperwork and stuff for the sea and left. It included the paper to sign for her to be named ruler. This was a horrible idea, as she had no idea how to be a queen and will probably fail at it within the first minute or so. If she did, then it would be Hades's fault for making her the worst ruler in underwater history.

(She nor Hades weren't so bad at ruling)

\-----------------------------

Poseida was very surprised when Oceanus offered a peace treaty to her a few thousand years after she started ruling the seas. She thought he hated her with a passion and would try and kill her every second he got. But she was proven wrong when he approached her in her office one day.

"Lady Poseida?" He asked to see if she was free.

"I told you to stop calling me- What are you doing here idiot of the sea?" She started out with the instinctual response and then finally realized who came in. Oceanus must have finally reformed from Tar- the pit.

"I came to offer a peace treaty."

"Don't you hate me for some reason. Maybe for killing you, being annoying, stealing your stupid weapon, etc.?"

"No, I for one found that entirely amusing, especially when Kronos just stopped everything and ranted about your 'troublesome' interferences."

"Nice to know I'm entertaining. Anyway, what's with the treaty? Do I have to do anything incredible or stupid?" Oceanus huffed in laughter as she turned back to her paperwork.

"It was going to be an arranged marriage. I was going to offer one of my children to marry you."

"There it is." She deadpanned and finished a document, only to put it away and rest her elbows on the table. "There is the stupidity I've been waiting for. Why would anyone marry someone they've never met or might not have a romantic connection to?"

"All you have to do is officially marry them and stay officially married. I don't care beyond that." Poseida grimaced.

"Fine" And just like that, Poseida went from single to married.

(Amphtrite became a great sister figure to Poseida, and Triton was a good son despite him not even being hers biologically. It was nice to have help with the kingdom and stuff)

\----------------------------

Athena proved Poseida's idea that pride, agnortance, and looking down on others is inheritable. She was just like her father and grandfather, thinking she was smarter than everyone else just because she was the wisdom goddess. If she were a true wisdom goddess, she wouldn't be wondering why she had so few friends, and even better, know that acting the way she does will not end well for her. Yet, she does it anyway.

Her and Athena have butted heads many times before and probably will for eternity. Honestly, Poseida was just humoring when she was waving around her wins.

In the battle with Athens, Poseida didn't care that much for the city. Athena would be a decent patron (not that her praise will ever get to the goddess, Athena did not need that), and she didn't care so it was a win-win. The only reason she even participated for any of the battle for patrons because of Amphitrite, who found every one of them very amusing for reasons that she won't tell about.

*----------------------*

The Medusa incident was a pain in the buttox itself. Why did everything have to be told by Athena's POV between the two of them or with anyone? Athena should know that one should get all accounts to paint the right picture.

A brief explanation on what actually happened, from Poseida's perspective. She was laying around on a hill for reasons that nobody but her knows about, then Medusa approached her. She offered some apples that were messed with, so Poseida politely refused (she has some manners) and got up to leave. Medusa insisted and followed Poseida, ignoring all personal boundaries.

Poseida started running as every and all distress signal in her brain went off. Her heart raced and she fought off a panic attack because she was about to get hurt again and she wanted the pain to stop forever, but it won't and now she would be helpless again as they used her.

She ran to the temples because it'll be easier to hide from the woman. Also, more people could help her. Just her luck, a temple dedicated to Athena came up and she might be able to get help from her niece. Ducking into the temple, she ran to the statue and let herself relax slightly and trying to stop the panic rising in her chest.

Athena helped her in the end, even if not in the way she thought. Self satisfaction blocked the panic as Medusa was changed and then pity for the woman to not be able to live life normally anymore and having to change her whole lifestyle.

After the transformation, Poseida left a bit of food and a map for possible places to go to for Medusa and left. Medusa may have done that, but it doesn't mean she didn't deserve something to help her along. Nobody deserves to be fully left to their own devices after their life changed dramatically, no matter what they did before. This might actually teach Medusa to learn some things, who knows.

\------------------------------

Odysseus was another annoyance that Poseida could live without. The warrior was respectable, especially the way he helped his comrades in the war with Troy, but after was when everything spiralled downwards.

She wouldn't go into detail on what happened exactly, but it was enough for her to hate him and his crew. The ten year trip could have been way worse is all she was really saying.

*---------------------------------*

All and all, Poseida was contempt with her life as it was. Until she went to Montauk Beach and met a cute mortal named Sally Jackson, but that's a story for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When an immortal fades, they can give another their powers and domains. Percy did that to her. Also, earlier the two exchanged some of their powers so they already had the other's, but now Poseida has both.
> 
> Another note for the above note, Poseidon is the earth shaker and so is Poseida, but this is actually where she gets that ability. Also, both Poseida and Poseidon talk with Gaia a lot, being that their domain covers 70% of the earth, so it is kinda to have the planet like this without them speaking at least once a year.
> 
> I hoped you liked the chapter. Comment any other period in history you want me to go into please and I will gladly do it.


	8. #7: Strong arms pulled me up so I can breathe and then this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally/Poseida up next and a cheesy romance

Sally Jackson was a hardworking woman and deserved more than she ever got. Losing her parents to a plane crash was very hard to deal with and then going to deal with her sick uncle with no breathing room was hard, but she got through and managed to get some jobs to pay for her apartment and stuff she needed.

She was very stubborn too, if she wasn't, many good things she had now would be beyond her wildest dreams. Especially going to Montauk Beach on her rare vacation days, which brought her to the point in which her life changed for the better.

She had been working on her tan when she decided to go for a swim to cool off from the hot weather. The ocean had medium waves and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so she and the many others in the water thought they were safe. Until an unexpected riptide hit and Sally was in the middle of it.

A child was caught in it too, her parents were washed away from her so she was alone. Sally made sure she had the girl in a good grip and tried to make her stop thrashing so she could swim them ashore. The kid was understandably not relaxing because she was 3 and probably in her first riptide.

Using the last of her energy, Sally threw the little girl to the side after making sure the girl knew to swim away. Then she had no energy left to stay afloat and succumbed to the waters below.

The last thing she felt was strong arms pulling her up and then nothing.

\----------------------------

Poseida came back from visiting her older brother when the fish bombarded her with things about a woman caught in a riptide caused by Triton.

"Uh, I'll be back." She swam off to Montauk Beach, which was a pretty nice beach. Getting there, she saw the woman the fish were talking about and wasted no time helping her. She had a fleeting thought of 'she's cute' before focusing on the task.

Poseida summoned an air bubble for the woman to breathe and used her powers to force the water out of her lungs and put air in. She also forced the cells in the woman's body to continue like normal for the woman to live. Grabbing her from the armpits, she dragged the woman to shore, picking up her legs and carrying her bridal style.

The lifeguard working at the beach during the riptide had already called the ambulance and the emergency services by the time Poseida came up to the top of the beach. The paramedics took the woman and thanked her then left to the nearby hospital.

\--------------------------------------

Sally woke up to a blinding light and the smell of sterilizer. She was in a hospital. So the strong arms pulling her up wasn't an illusion after all.

"Miss. Jackson?" The nurse in the room asked softly. She looked at her but didn't speak because her throat felt like the desert. "Water?" She held the cup up to her lips so Sally could drink. "How do you feel?"

"Better" She croaked out and the nurse smiled and wrote something down.

"You seem well enough to be discharged in a few days. I have to go, but ring the bell if you need me." Sally was left to her own thoughts. How was she supposed to get home? Or pay the bills?

"Hello?" A woman not wearing a nurse's uniform came in. "Miss Jackson?" She looked at Sally.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure." The woman came in and stood a bit from the bed and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm Poseida Olympia. I saved you." She started from the awkward silence.

"Thank you for saving me Poseida." Poseida looked hot and Sally was sure she was blushing by now.

"Your welcome" She looked around as the awkward silence filled the room. "UhyourcuteandIwasthinkingmaybewecouldgetsomecoffeesometime?" Her sea-green eyes widened as she figured out that she spilled that out. "Oh gods" She tried hiding her blush as Sally laughed as much as she could without her chest hurting.

"Sure. It's a date" Her eyes widened.

"I actually did that. And managed to pull it off, Hades is going to laugh at me so hard for this." She mumbled and eventually left. Sally smiled and moved a bit to get comfortable as the room grew a bit colder when Poseida left. She did love a good cliche love story and this is definitely a cliche.

\----------------------------------

Poseida had to punch her brother a few times to get him to stop laughing at her.

"You're worse than I thought" He went back to laughter and she kicked his shin and then punched him harder in the arm, hoping the bruise will stay there for days.

"Your no better with Persephone"

"I still don't blurt out my feelings to someone you've never really met before!" That's it.

"If you don't stop laughing I'm telling Demeter what happened that one time." He knew exactly which one she was talking about and shut up. Poseida smirked in victory as she watched her brother pale at the prospect of their sister knowing what happened that hilarious day.

"Well, I'll leave you hopeless romantic to this and run my kingdom." He waved and left the room. Poseida was left to her thoughts (a very dangerous thing) and then eventually left to take Sally on that date she promised.

\------------------------------------

Sally loved the time spent with Poseida, she looked so peaceful around her and relaxed, only when she isn't teasing the other woman. Then she was a blushing mess.

Sally once took them to the park at night because that was one of the best places in Manhattan at that time and it was magical. Poseida brought a bouquet of flowers and Sally cut one to put it in her hair when she wasn't paying attention. Poseida looked so cute when she tilted her head a bit and smiled, her long black hair falling down the side and she looked peaceful. Sally ended up taking a picture to keep with her forever.

Poseida worked with the aquatics center to help stop pollution and with her in their staff, they thrived. She was thinking about maybe joining the military before meeting Sally, but stopped so she can have a stable relationship with her. Sally ended up convincing her to sign up and apply. She got in and they celebrated with a select few friends.

Eventually, they both opened up to their problems. Poseida ended up being a goddess and a queen at that. Sally didn't really mind that much because it was just her life and she couldn't really change it.

Their life was perfect and bright until Poseida got pregnant with their child.

\-----------------------------

"Wait how does this even happen?" One of their friends, Mary, asked as the couple announced their pregnancy.

"A long and complicated process." That was much easier to say than telling the whole truth. Sally knew her friend still was suspicious and probably thought that Poseida was cheating on her, but Poseida promised her she wasn't.

\---------------------------

9 months later, they were holding a green-eyed baby boy.

"And what is his name?"

"Perseus, Perseus Jackson" Poseida looked at her girlfriend in shock as she named their son after her brother. Sally had refused to tell her the name she chose and kept it a close secret, which was a good mystery itself but she hadn't expected this.

"That's a good name" The nurse smiled and left.

"Percy for short?" Poseida asked.

"Yup" They sat there as a loving family for what seemed like eternity and Poseida didn't want to wake up from what felt like the best dream ever (She was still scared she would wake up alone and none of this happened, but pinching herself never worked.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the prologue of The Son of Tartarus and Rhea series! Stay tuned for the next book, The Son of Tartarus and Rhea: Book 1, The Lightning Thief (It is up now)


End file.
